The ability to culture the etiologic AIDS virus and to develop HTLV-III antibody tests has created an unprecedented public health challenge. Thousands of individuals are being informed that they are at risk to develop a fatal illness with little available data regarding the degree of that risk, their potential to infect others, or the ultimate effectiveness of experimental treatments. We will assess the psychological impact of receiving HTLV-III antibody results in both seropositive and seronegative subjects who are at increased risk for acquiring AIDS and will compare the effectiveness of three interventions designed to: 1) increase recommended behaviors to reduce the public health risk of contagion, 2) increase recommended behaviors to reduce individual health risks, 3) decrease psychological complications, and 4) increase accurate knowledge about AIDS and HTLV-III testing. Two-hundred forty seronegative and 240 seropositive subjects who sign informed consent will be randomized to 1 of 3 treatment conditions: 1) seven weekly individual cognitive/behavioral (C/B sessions; 2) seven weekly C/B imparted by an interactive videotape program; or 3) standards practice (answering questions, psychoeducational pamphlet, and community referral). The manualized C/B interventions will vary in content according to the subject's risk category. Subjects will be: seropositive (N=60) and seronegative (N=60) homosexual men; seropositive (N=60) and seronegative (N=60) bisexual men; seropositive (N=60) and seronegative (N=60) substance abusers; and seropositive (N=60) and seronegative (N=60) female sexual contacts of men in risk categories. Global outcome assessments will be taken at 2 and 6 months after antibody notification and will measure the impact of the interventions on health-related behaviors, psychiatric symptoms, coping, knowledge of AIDS and HTLV-III testing, immune function, physical health, and neuropsychological status. This study will: 1) help determine the indications and impact of informing this nation's estimated 2 million individuals who are currently seropositive, 2) develop and test the efficacy of training materials that can be used to accompany the HTLV-III notification process, and 3) guide decisions about the optimal and most cost-effective methods for not only reducing psychological distress and health risks, but also reducing behaviors in both seropositive and seronegative individuals that contribute to the spread of the AIDS epidemic.